An Unexpected Royal Addition
by ThaliaHuntressGrace
Summary: Thalia can't remember anything. Not her past, not her Aunt Rosalie or her Uncle Simon. Not anything except for one thing. She is not normal. Follow the adventure of Thalia, her pets, and the journey she makes to help the dwarves reclaim Erebor. And find a little love on the way. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Also an adventure story, but they won't let me but three genres. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**_This story was inspired by _**_elizabetx, _**_who gave me a great idea for a story of my own. She is a great writer, and if your want to read a really good story, then go and check out hers, Now, this is also based off of my own imagination from some of my other stories and you may find some songs and people in here that are in other books/movies. _**

**_Disclaimer_****_: I don't own the Hobbit, if I did, then what elizabetx wrote, would've really happened. _**

**_ Plus, I'm a girl. _**

**_I also don't own any songs that might be sung in this story. The songs that appear will be given a title in an authors note, and the name of the artist. _**

**_Enjoy. _**

* * *

_**Chapter One: Prologue**_

_** Thalia POV **_

I sighed as I inhaled the fresh mountain air. I thought about how I wished for my parents to be here, they would know what to do at a time like this in my life. I huffed as I remembered the tune that my mother would sing to me at night before I fell asleep.

And the that tune she sang to me before, _that night_. I shivered as I thought about it, and gave Eragon a pat on the neck. "At least you'll never leave me, right boy?" He nodded his head up and down, as the corner of my mouth twitched, then cocked it to the side, as he heard the sound of a boom of thunder.

I sighed. Great, a flash thunderstorm. Just what I need. Notice the sarcasm. And I'm only wearing a tank top! I really need to pay attention to the weather forecast more often. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Simon are going to kill me.

I turned Eragon down the hill and we took off as I heard the crack of lightning. "Ayah! Come on! Let's go! " I called to him, as he flew over a fallen log. "That's it boy! good j-oomph!" I slumped onto his neck as I felt something hit me in the back of the head. Then I fell down to the ground.

The last thing I remember is Eragon turning around, pulling me close to him, and laying down protecting me from the wind and rain from my body by putting his wing over me.

"Good boy." I mumbled, the darkness closing in. "Good boy." Then I blacked out.

* * *

_**What do you guys think? Could be good? Could be bad? Want me to stop? Want me to keep going? Please go on my profile, vote on the poll and tell me. If you have any suggestion, put them in a review. Good reviews will be accepted(of course). flames will be used to make s'mores and pizzas an dbe given out to the poor. R&R. And don't forget to check out elizabetx's story. It's really good. **_

_**Later, THG**_


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up and Meeting Thorin

_**Translations will be made at the end of the chapter.**_

_**So,Here it is. Enjoy... Chapter Two!**_

* * *

**_Thalia POV _**

"My dear, wake up, wake up now child." I heard an elderly voice say. "Balin, do you really think that's going to work?" another voice said, this time with an accent. I groaned, my head splitting like an axe was being brought to it. "Shh, quiet, she is waking." another voice ssaid, this time sounding younger, and more masculine.

A sudden crack of a falling tee shot through the air, and I heard the people in front of me walking to my front, drawing weapons out and probably holding them in front of themselves. "What is that?" I heard one of them whisper, in awe and fear.

"Is it all black?" I asked, my eyes closed shut, because of the headache pounding throughout my skull. "It's nothing you need to worry about lass. Let u-" "Is it all black?" I asked again, more firm this time, cutting off the elder voice. "Yes." The other accented voice answered.

I exhaled a sign of relief. "Eragon." I called, not caring if they thought I was crazy or something. I felt a presence beside me and a wet nose touched my head, my headache immediately dissapearing. "Good boy. Thanks." I said, reaching up to scratch him between the ears. "Will he hurt us?" I heard the voice ask me, I'm thinking this guy is the leader, because he's the one who asks all the questions. "No. Put your weapons away." I told, them. I head murmuring among them, then the sound of blades being sheathed.

I fluttered my eyelids, slowly taking in my surroundings. I was in a forest, leaning on a tree, with other kinds of trees that seemed to go on forever, and there was a long lane that seemed to stretch on for miles. Then there was the 4 people in front of me.

Two of them looked younger. One had reddish-blonde hair, a short beard but not as long as two of the others, and had a few braids here and there. The other was just, wow. I mean seriously.

_Holy shit. This existed here or wherever here is. _

He had a short stubble, no beards like the others, long blackish-brown hair that went a little past his shoulders, and a bow and a set of arrows on his back. He had deep brown eyes,

There was another one, he was kinda big, and I mean wide big. He had a pair of what looked like, I don't know, _overalls_, and a red beard that was braided to look like a necklace, that went all the way down to his belt.

The last person was a short,stout man, with a long white beard that reached to the bottom of his shirt as well. He was standing in front of me, his face filled with concern. "Are you all right, lass?" I nodded slowly. "I think so, if I may ask, what are your names?" The man nodded. "Right. I am Balin," He said pointing to himself. " this is Bombur,"He said nodding to the large man who smiled at me. "And these are the twins, Fili and Kili." they had very solemn faces and the hot one, Kili, stared at me all the while. They bowed to me and said. "At your service." Then came up with big smiles on their faces.

I nodded. Seriously,_ Fili_ and_ Kili._ Wow. Though I like them, they're cool names. "My name is Thalia White." "Pleased to meet you." Balin said, helping me stand up. "Now if I may ask, what were you doing leaning on an oak tree, on this fine day?"

I thought hard, closing my eyes and trying to remember, but all I got was a splitting headache. "I'm sorry." I sighed, rather angry with myself. "I can't seem to remember anything."

"Maybe Gandalf can help her. After all he is a wizard." Bombur said, his face lightening up instantly. "Yeah." "Good idea Bomur." Fili and Kili said, patting him on the back.

"Yes," Balin said, his hand stroking his beard, as he appeared to be deep on thought."I suppose it'll be alright."

"Thank you very much sir." I said curtsying. Balin smiled kindly at me. "Um, can I bring Eragon?" "He hesitated at first, then nodded and said," As long as he doesn't hurt us, you may." I nodded, kindness evident in my eyes. "Thank you." I said.

I walked him over to where the horses where and turned to Eragon. "Need help?" A voice from behind me said. I turned around and saw Kili standing there. "No thanks. I got it, thank you though." He nodded, smiling at me, then went to go get his horse ready.

I turned back to to Eragon, looked down, and sighed. My once short black hair, was no all the way down to my waist, and I was wearing a dress. It appeared to be made of silk, had lace, and trimming on the bottom. I also noticed that I was barefoot. I Looked up to see him smirking at me.

"**Ξαπλώστε**." I told him, rolling my eyes, and pointing mt pointer finger down. He nodded and did as I asked. I climbed up on him, and clucked my tongue twice. He stood up and started walking along with the other horses.

"How much do you remember?" Fili, asked, riding up beside me, his horse shying away at first, then calming down. "Not much." I replied, shaking my head. "Just basically simple stuff like favorite color, my name, and a few other things."

"What sort of 'other things' do you remember, might I ask?" Kili asked riding up onto my right.

"O.K. But, this might sound really weird." Kili chuckled at me, shaking his head, a smile evident on his face. "You haven't been through what we have Milady. try us. You might be surprised."

I nodded. "I can remember the whole Greek and Roman language." "What's Greek and Roman? That stuff you were saying to Eragore earlier." I rolled my eyes. "Eragon," I corrected Balin, "and yes, it is what I as saying to him."

"Can you say something in it for us?" Kili asked me, looking at me hopefully.

I pondered on the question for a moment before calling out to Balin," Balin, where exactly are we?" He looked back at me and said,"We are about 26 and roughly a half west of Bree, and we should arrive in Hobbitson Bag-End soon."

Fili nodded." Aye, just around that bend up ahead." he said, taking his pipe out and pointing it at the end of he road, where I could see a slight curve.

Along the way, I learned that Balin was second-in-command to Thorin Oakensheild, Bombur was a _very_ good cook, and Kili and Fili were Thorin's nephew's. Fili had a knack for drawing and Kili, though he fought with a sword, preferred to use bow and arrow.

* * *

We entered Hobbitson, and I was astounded.

There were large doors in the hills, and logs, probably leading to a house of something of the sort. "Ah, here we are." Balin said as we came up to a small pub. "The Fire Ball." Fili read on the sign for me, slooking at me, and remembering I didn't speak Hobbit or anything of the sort. I nodded, silently thanking him.

"Come on then, Milady. I would like to introduce you to my Uncle." Kili said, reaching out for my hand. I nodded and took his hand, let him help me down, and he, along with Fili on my right, and led me inside.

When I entered, I was met with the hubbub of noise, and was led to a table in the back with about 8 more dwarves sitting down at it.

Balin and Bombur were welcomed with open arms, and was each given a firm handshake by what seemed to be the leader of the group, then was greeted by other members in their own way. Balin, a nod or handshake, and Bombur, a piece of food that he caught in his mouth, then proceeded to throw his arms in the air as others cheered.

Kili and Fili stepped forward, clearing their throats, and the leader turned around and smiled.

The leader was wearing a fur lined coat that reached to the floor, and had a large sword on his back. He also had silver arm-guards, and a blue robe with silver tassels. He also had long black hair, a bit longer than Kili's and a beard slightly longer than Fili's, his hair was a medium black, and had grey streaks in it.

"Ah, there you two are. "He said, spreading his arms and giving them both a hug. They smiled and squeezed back, clapping him on the back.

"Thorin." Kili said, stepping back to me and grabbing my hand, and bringing me forward. "We would like you to meet a friend of ours." Fili said, throwing an arm around his uncles shoulder.

I took a deep breath "This,"Kili said, rasing my hand slightly, "is Thalia White. A friend of ours." "Pleased to meet you." I said, giving a small curtsy and slightly bowed my head, smiling. He smiled kindly at me. "And to you as well my name is Thorin. Thorin Oakenshield."

Fili came up to me and gave me a quick hug. "Good job." Kili whispered in my ear, giving me a half hug, his hand going around my waist for a fleeting second. "**σας ευχαριστώ.**"Kili looked at me, his eyes wide for a second, then realized what I was saying and nodded "Your welcome."

"**Ξέρετε πώς να μιλούν ελληνικά;**" Thorin asked me, his eyes slightly larger in recognition. I gaped at him for a moment , before closing my mouth and nodded.

**"Ναι. Χαίρομαι που κάποιος άλλος θα το κάνει. Εκπλήσσομαι όμως. Πολλοί άνθρωποι δεν ξέρουν πώς να μιλήσει.**" He laughed for a moment, Kili, looked at him, then smiled, grabbing my hand and slightly squeezing it. Thorin looked at me, before saying,"**Πιθανότατα δεν θα πω, αλλά είμαστε σε μια προσπάθεια να διεκδικήσει εκ νέου την πατρίδα μας, το βουνό μας, Erebor, όπου θα βασιλεύει ως βασιλιάς, όπως ο παππούς μου έκανε πριν από μένα**."

My eyes widened for a moment, taking in the fact that I was basically in presence of royalty. "Your highness." I said, bowing down, a mischievous glint in my eyes.

Thorin laughed and shook his head from side to side, chuckling as he did so.

Balin came up to us. "Miss White-" He began before I cut him off. "Please, call me Thalia. Miss just makes me feel old." He nodded, and continued," Miss Thalia," I scoffed and rolled my eyes, a slight smile on my face, "will you step outside with me so you can explain to Thorin what happened to you."

I curtly nodded my head. "Of course." Kili squeezed my hand quickly, then left to see the others, taking his cue to leave.

Balin led me outside, with Thorin to my side, and led us out to the horses.

"By my beard. What in the devils name is that?!" Thorin remarked pointing to Eragon, who was currently laying down, his head in between his front legs, his face full of surprise and confusion.

Eragon growled slightly at Thorin, as he reached for his sword, lifting his head and showing his teeth. "That won't be necessary." I told Thorin,putting a hand on his arm, then walking over to Eragon and whispered in his ear.

**"Σσσς. Ηρέμησε αγόρι. Είναι εντάξει. Δεν θα σας βλάψει." **He stopped growling, then put his head back in between his legs. I patted him on the head. "I apologize for him if he startled you." I said, walking back over to the two, who were staring at me in shock. Thorin came out of his stupor first, then was followed shortly by Balin. "It's alright. as long as he won't at anybody, he's fine. "I sighed and exhaled, relieved that they wouldn't try to kill him.

"I was assuming that you would have some sort of animal," He said, then chuckled, his head shaking from side to side.

"but defiantly not a-"

* * *

******"****Ξαπλώστε**."= Lay Down

**********"σας ευχαριστώ."= Thank you**

**************"Ξέρετε πώς να μιλούν ελληνικά;"= You know how to speak Greek? **

**********************"Ναι. Χαίρομαι που κάποιος άλλος θα το κάνει. Εκπλήσσομαι όμως. Πολλοί άνθρωποι δεν ξέρουν πώς να μιλήσει.**"= Yes. I'm glad somebody else does. I am surprised though. Not many people know how to speak it. 

******************"Πιθανόbrτατα δεν θα πω, αλλά είμαστε σε μια προσπάθεια να διεκδικήσει εκ νέου την πατρίδα μας, το βουνό μας, Erebor, όπου θα βασιλεύει ως βασιλιάς, όπως ο παππούς μου έκανε πριν από μένα**."= They probably didn't tell you, but we are on a quest to reclaim our homeland, our mountain, Erebor, where I will reign as King, as my grandfather did before me. 

******************"Σσσς. Ηρέμησε αγόρι. Είναι εντάξει. Δεν θα σας βλάψει."= Shh. It's okay boy. They;re not going to hurt you.**

* * *

******************I hope you enjoyed the Chapter, our little interaction between her and Kili (ooh lala*raises eyebrows in such a suggestive way that Kili would slap me for it*), and of course finding out something about her. Alsoooo, I couldn't resist leaving you at a cliffhanger so, go to my profile, vote on the poll, and tell me what you think Eragon is. (FYI, Eragon is a boy) **

******************Next chapter will be uploaded next week so your able to vote so, get on that poll an dtell me what you think. PM me or review if you have any ideas about what should happen in the story, and what you think happen in between our little _'couple.'_ **

******************Hope you liked it and will continue reading. Til next time. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I know you were all looking forward to finding out what Eragon is but I'm sorry to say,that this story is going to be stopped (I feel really bad that I'm the one who is being the motherfucking idiot that you all hate right now) and I have a much better idea for a story and so this will be put up for adoption, and if you want to take a smash at it then, by all means, be my guest and do your best.

If you would like to take over the story, send me a PM, including your plan for the next 2 chapters, and why you think you should write the story. I will let people give me ideas until June 20, then I will post a chapter telling you who won and is continuing the story.

Oh, one more thing, just so you're happy, Eragon is a

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

dragon.


End file.
